The present invention is directed to a fluid metering roll and to a novel method of manufacturing same. More particularly the invention is directed to an anilox roll characterized in that the roll is comprised of a carbon fiber composite core having an exterior ceramic surface formed with outward opening metering cells.
It is the objective of anilox rolls to pick up liquid, typically ink, from an ink source and to deposit on a subsequent printing roller or the like, discrete increments of ink, the quantity deposited by each cell being controlled within precise tolerances across the entire surface of the printing roller, this result being effected by the anilox roller having a multiplicity of closely-spaced, i.e., up to 1,000 or more, cells per lineal inch, the cells having virtually identical volumetric capacities.